


Be Right Back!

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Hana is such a top, Light Bondage, Trans Female Character, jovial agony, the slightest of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: What could possibly go wrong?Nothing, absolutely nothing!Well...Lena could start talking about tea.Hana could get teased.Jack could get exasperated.Olivia could, well let's not get into that in polite company.





	1. Meeting Standards

There  was a banging on the door. It was an impatient kind of banging, much like the voice that followed.

 

“HANA!”

 

Unlike the voice the banging didn’t have a british accent.

They both continued until the door opened a few inches and Hana’s face appeared with a lazy, tousled look on it.

 

“S’up Lena?”

 

Her face wasn’t the only thing to appear, Hana’s leg poked through the opening, showing an expanse of thigh that would have been indecent if the door wasn’t exactly where it was.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and her hands clenched as though she wanted to choke Hana in the non-fun way, which she did. Want to choke her that is, not actually choke her.

 

“Clothes?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“The meeting.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

The door opened more and it became indecent.

Lena sighed and gave Hana a shove so she could close the door.

 

“Get! Dressed!” She could hear laughter from behind the door while she grumbled to herself.

 

“...never made me late when it was just one night stands with a steady parade of GAH!”

 

Lena blinked five meters down the hallway before turning around to glare at Hana, who had slipped silently out of her room and poked Lena in the kidney.

 

“You are a menace!”

 

Hana had pulled on a light summer dress and was barefoot. She ran her fingers through her hair, which could charitably be described as a birds nest.

“What? I put clothes on.”

 

Lena’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Underwear?”

 

She hooked a thumb under one of her bra straps and pulled it up to show Lena. Hana may have also rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue when she did this.

 

Lena gave her a shove once she’d caught up and they started walking together.

 

“Since when are you late?”

 

“I got dressed, I’m even wearing underwear, what more do you want from me?”

 

“Punctuality and shoes?”

 

“Oh fuck off.” It was said with a smile and a shoulder bump.

 

“You know, you were never late when you were all...” Lena flipped her head like she was in a shampoo commercial and did an impression of Hana that was about as bad as Hana’s impression of Jesse. “Oh no no no darling, I’m Hana Song, one night of me is all you could handle.” She put a hand dramatically to her forehead. “A second night with me would literally make you explode with pleasure.”

 

“Hana?” Fareeha’s voice came from behind them. “What are you doing in Lena’s body?”

 

Lena burst out laughing.

 

“Okay, first of all” Hana’s voice serious. “You can both fuck off. Two, you clearly don’t understand how amazing a night with me is.”

 

“Em would kill you.”

 

“Yes, yes she would.”

 

“And me.” Lena said with a smile.

 

“You know I don’t do the whole sex thing Little Song.”

 

“And Third! Morning Fareeha.”

 

“Morning.” Fareeha leant forward and kissed Hana on the top of her head.

 

“Got any gum?”

 

“Why would I have gum?”

 

“You always have gum.”

 

“Only because you always want gum.” She dug some gum out of her pocket and handed it over.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You could always carry your own.”

 

“Do you see any pockets on this dress?”

 

“About as many pockets as shoes on your feet.”

 

“Har har. Coming to the meeting?”

 

“Test flight. Aren’t you late for that?”

 

“Someone” Lena’s voice was more pointed than a stack of needles. “Decided clothing was optional this morning.”

 

Fareeha stopped walking and gave her friend a quizzical look.

“Hana made you late? Since when is Hana late for anything?”

 

“Since she got a girlfriend.”  Lena’s voice was singsong and teasing when she spoke.

 

“Oh Hana, did your girlfriend make you late?” Fareeha teased as they started walking again.

 

“Okay, first of all you can both fuck off.” She shoved Lena’s shoulder with one hand and swatted at Fareeha’s stomach with the other. Lena tilted with the push but with Fareenha it was like hitting granite. Perfectly toned and shaped granite.

 

“God, eat some fucking doughnuts, not every part of you has to be goddess like.”

 

Fareeha wrapped an arm around Hana’s shoulder and pulled her in for an odd hug-walk hybrid.

“Not every compliment has to sound like an insult.” She squeezed Hana into her as she leant down to whisper “congratulations” before splitting off from them toward the hanger.

 

“Safe flight.” Lena and Hana chirped with matching waves.

 

“Happy meeting.”


	2. Girl, Interrupting

“Good morning” Athena’s voice trilled “Commander Song, Captain Oxton, you are eight minutes and thirty seven seconds late for this meeting.”

 

“Sorry.” Lena glared at Hana as she apologised.

 

Hana shrugged.

“We miss anything good?”

 

“Just the usual argument over whether or not skimmed milk counts as milk. With regards to pertinent information I think you’re good.”

 

“Oh, ‘Thena, I’m always good around you. Besides, aren’t I worth the wait?”

 

“Yes Hana, you really are.”

 

No one knew how it was possible to make an artificial intelligence who has no face blush but it was somehow a skill that Hana had acquired.

 

“Jesus!” Lena said as she grabbed Hana’s arm and opened the door. “Can you not go five seconds without flirting?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s just white water, ain’t no point to it!” Jesse’s voice came from inside the meeting room.

 

“Oh crap.” Hana muttered to herself. “Jesse shut up or you’ll…”

 

“Hey Mcree” Lena called “maybe if you drank anything other than cheap bourbon and that treacle you call coffee someone might listen to you.”

 

“NO!” Hana yelled. “No” she pointed at Lena. “not again. This always ends in a lecture on tea and I will not go through that again. Ever.”

 

“But…” Lena would have said more but she found it a lot harder to talk when Hana’s hand was clamped over her mouth.

 

“ev-er” It was the most threatening whisper she’d heard in her life so she raised her hands in submission and just glared at Jesse with narrowed eyes.

 

Hana let her go and shoved her into the room where she stalked over to Jesse.

 

“One of these days, Mcree, you and I are…” That was as far as Lena got before they both burst out laughing.

 

“Darlin’” Jesse gave her a slight tip of his hat.

 

“Darlin’” Lena gave him a mock salute and a friendly punch to his shoulder.

 

It was how they always greeted each other, something about the same word in contrasting cowboy and cockney accents amused them.

 

Jack stood there, with the look of someone who had had to deal with this exact scenario at least seventeen times too many. He sighed, this was why meetings had to start twenty minutes before they needed to. He looked at Hana, who was busy perching herself on one of Winston’s shoulders instead of a chair. When she realised he was looking at her she just winked at him.

Jack made a gesture that said he was seconds away from giving up on life, that was when Hana rolled her eyes and slid off Winston and into an actual seat. This was not what he came back for.

He thought back to how things used to be. No, this was exactly what he came back for. Overwatch had never been a well oiled discipline machine and the harder, harsher parts of it were what lead to disaster. The easy camaraderie and casual closeness, not necessarily Hana’s versions of closeness or casual, were what made Overwatch worth resurrecting and holding onto. It didn’t make him smile, Jack was not much of a smiler these days, but his features did soften.

 

That was when everyone settled down and began to pay attention. It’s almost as if they were deliberately waiting for him to be in this state so that it would be a more pleasant meeting.

It’s almost as if they were doing that because that’s exactly what they were doing. They’d been to a lot of meetings and knew just what buttons to push to get Jack onto a setting other than gruff or shout.

And so the meeting proper began.

* * *

Interruption 1:

 

“My apologies for the interruption” Athena cut into the meeting. “but I have a call for Hana from Sombra.”

 

“Could you tell her I’m in a meeting, with people, who will hear her please.”

 

“Of course… she has asked me to give you a message.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Sombra said ‘I’m going to kill you.’”

* * *

Interruption 2:

 

“Hana?” Angela’s voice came through over the intercom. “Do you know if Sombra’s alright?”

 

“As far as I know, what’s wrong?”

 

“She’s late for her appointment.”

 

“Athena can get hold of her.”

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

Interruption 3:

 

“Sorry to interrupt again” Athena interrupted again. “but I have another message for Hana.”

 

“From Sombra?”

 

“From Sombra.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I am going to fucking kill you.”

* * *

“Jack?” Hana had waited for everyone else to leave after the meeting.

 

“Sometimes things come up Song, you don’t need to apologise for it.”

 

“Yeah, thanks but no, it’s not about that.”

 

“You need something?”

 

“I really, really do.”

 

Jack waited for her to continue.

 

“I need to see Lacroix.”

 

He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t known what to expect, but that hadn’t even made the list of unlikely things he could expect from this conversation.

 

“I don’t like what she did to you and Angela either but…”

 

“It’s not about revenge.”

 

“Then what?”

 

Hana didn’t say anything.

 

Jack didn’t say anything.

 

Hana still didn’t say anything.

 

Jack still didn’t say anything.

 

Hana said something.

 

“It’s better if I don’t say.”

 

“Not good enough.”

 

“It’s… it’s not something you want to be involved in.”

 

“That sounds like a road that leads to Blackwatch, that leads to nothing good.”

 

“No, nothing like that, it’s just something I’m dealing with myself, off the clock.”

 

“To do with Sombra?”

 

Hana didn’t say anything.

 

Jack didn’t say anything.

 

“It might be, it might also involve why I have an artificial leg.”

 

“Nothing can happen to her in our custody.”

 

“Agreed. Just want to talk.”

 

“And if she doesn’t?”

 

“She will.”

 

Jack didn’t say anything.

 

“It ends in something she’ll want, not as much as I do, but she’ll want it.”

 

“That is not reassuring.”

 

Hana took two things, a deep breath and a moment to consider her words.

“I need you to trust my judgement.”

 

“I do, but we all need oversight at times.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is this to do with Sombra’s condition when you bought her?”

 

Hana noded.

 

Jack exhaled through his nose.


	3. Bound To You

Hana stood at the door to her room, tossing a cool, fresh, bottle of water from hand to hand as she spoke to Fareeha. Her test flight and Hana’s talk with Jack had ended around the same time.

 

Hana opened the door to her room a fraction and, in a louder than usual voice, said.

“You wanna hang out for a bit?” It was a bit of a gamble but she was like ninety five percent certain she would get the right answer.

 

Fareeha gave her a puzzled look.

“I have to go meet Angela.” Her tone of voice suggested that she had only just told Hana this information. That’s because she had.

 

“Go have fun, give the Doc my best.”

 

Fareeha gave her a look.

 

“Not that kind of best.” Hana rolled her eyes as she spoke.

 

As they hugged goodbye Fareeha whispered.

“It’s good to see you so happy, but try not to torment the poor girl too much.”

 

Hana’s eyes widened and no words left her mouth as Fareeha pushed her towards her room.

 

“Go, have fun.”

 

There was a glint in Fareeha’s eye as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Hana slipped into her room, careful not to open the door any more than she needed to. The lights were dimmed, the only sounds in the room were panting and an electric buzz, the air was thick with the smell of sex.

Maybe Fareeha could smell it, maybe she heard. Not that it really mattered, Hana was hardly subtle when it came to sex.

 

“You okay baby? You look exhausted.”

 

“I… huh huh huh… will… huh… kill… huh huh... you.” Olivia managed to spit the words out between pants as she writhed around on the bed. Or, at least she writhed around as much as she could. A good, full writhe wasn’t really something Olivia could do at that particular moment. One of the consequences of being spread out on display, a cuff around each wrist and ankle, each cuff leading to its own corner of the bed, pulling her body taught.

 

Hana looked at her as she moved to the bed. Olivia looked amazing, her body was glistening with sweat, the sheets definitely needed changing, again, and spots of dried cum flecked her stomach and thighs.

 

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And look at that, it’s sober Hana saying it.”

 

Hana ran her fingers lightly along Olivia’s outer thigh, the touch made Olivia jerk and tremble.

 

“I’m going to turn it off now, okay?”

 

“O… okay… ay… ay”

 

Olivia felt Hana’s hand run from her outer to inner thigh, it made her whimper, she was feeling hypersensitive after so much stimulation. Her hips were twitching uncontrollably, making her erection bounce around as Hana went up her thigh and toward her ass.

And the buzzing stopped.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, she could still feel herself pulsing around the vibrator but she started to be able to think in coherent sentences again.

 

“Ready for me to take it out?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Hana slowly and carefully began to ease the vibrator out of Olivia.

 

“Good job I used so much lube huh?”

 

Olivia squeaked as she felt an emptiness she was expecting but would need to get used to again.

 

Hana kissed her on the hip.

“Be right back.” Her voice gentle and piercing through the exhausted, orgasmic fuzz in Olivia’s head.

 

She vanished from Olivia’s side, it wasn’t anything mysterious, she had a sex toy that needed cleaning. Remember, hygiene is an important part of safe sex kids!

 

There was a loosening to Olivia’s limbs as her restraints were removed, ankles, then wrists. She didn’t move. That would have been far too much effort.

Hana sat on the bed and lifted her head up, supporting it as she fed her water from a bottle, one small sip at a time. Once the water was gone Hana stroked her cheek as she spoke.

 

“You ready to roll over?”

 

“...yeeaaahhhhh…” It was as much exhalation as word.

 

Olivia felt the weight on the bed shift and her left arm was placed at her side, her legs closed, her right arm placed at her side, her body moving, up onto her side and then over onto her front. She would have done all that but she had the energy to keep existing but not much else, and she only just had the energy for that. 

There was a weight on the small of her back as Hana mounted her, strong hands around her neck, thumbs digging into the base of her skull.

She let out a satisfied whimper as the thumbs began to circle and relieve the tension in her neck.

Hana worked her way down Olivia’s neck, to her shoulders and onto her arms, pushing, pulling, rubbing life back into her strained muscles. It felt very good, being there in that post orgasmic state, the feel of Hana’s weight on top of her, Hana’s hands working away at her, she closed her eyes and let out a contented hum.

 

“You know, if you’re going to miss an appointment you really should let Angela know. Did she manage to get hold of you?”

 

“God I hate you.” It would have been more believable had she not been almost purring.

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Fine I don’t.” Hana’s hands moved down her back, thumbs pressing into each vertebrae. “I love you.”

 

The massage stopped.

Olivia’s eyes snapped open, oh, fuck, what had she done? Too much ‘Liv, too fucking much.

 

“If you ever” Hana’s voice was low with a tremble in it. “post nudes of me…”

 

What? Sombra mustered all of her strength and pushed herself around so she was looking up at Hana, could see the not quite tears shining in her eyes.

 

“What are you?”

 

“I definitely told you about that.”

 

“I’d remember that.”

 

“No, I did, I” Hana thought back for a moment as a small wet drop landed on one of Olivia’s breasts. “Okay, you may have been unconscious and bleeding to death at the time.”

 

“Then how dare I not remember!”

 

“I know, very rude of you.”

 

Hana kissed her lightly on the lips before leaning down and whispering into her ear.

 

“Love you too Olivia Colomar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, 10 parts in and still going on?  
> No, I don't know what's wrong with me either.  
> This is now the longest thing I've ever written by over 10K and if it carries on like this will be the second project I've ever finished.  
> So, how about that, just some good old fashioned linear storytelling and a little bit of fluff between other, less nice things. That's not to say that the next part will be full of not nice things, I don't know, I haven't written it yet and I plan stories like I enjoy being deadnamed, not at all.  
> Comments are always appreciated but criticism makes the world a better place.


End file.
